A generator set may comprise an engine connected to a generator. The generator may be controlled by one or more electronic devices. However, due in part to the sheer volume of electronic devices and the necessity to keep them organized, the electronic devices may be housed in a control box. Thus, the control box may require complicated assembly and construction to ensure that it meets the structural requirements to house the volume of electronic devices. This can increase a manufacturing cost of the control box.
One proposed solution for control boxes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,450,863 to Farr, et al. (hereinafter the '863 patent). The '863 patent discloses a vibration dampened power generation aggregate including an internal combustion engine, generator and outlet box mounted upon a frame having vibration dampening mounts for the power generation aggregates.
The outlet box as an interior space divided into compartments for the placement of accessories, switches and generator governors. The frame has a first side and a second side and the power generation aggregate is mounted on the frame such that the mass of the power generation aggregate is evenly distributed on the first and second sides to reduce harmonic vibration and sound transmission of the power generation aggregate on the frame during aggregate operation.
While the outlet box in the '863 patent has vibration dampening features, there is no indication that the structural requirements are reduced. That is, there is no indication that the complicated assembly and construction of the outlet box in the '863 patent has been eased.
The system and method of the present disclosure solves one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.